


Winner Takes All

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pretends to be Dean's boyfriend and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> So my lovely Lulu asked me this yesterday and i did a [thing](http://trenchcoatsexual.tumblr.com/post/57667714381/fake-dating-debriel-do-it) and i got so inspired that instead of actually doing work at the office, I wrote 2000 words of debriel porn. Because shit like that happens to me sometimes.

“All right, Winchester, you gonna tell me what all that was about?” Gabriel asked, leaning against the motel room wall.

“Hm?” Dean mumbled, flipping through his magazine. “What? I just didn’t feel like extra onions today.” Considering Sam had just left a moment with instructions to get a cheeseburger with no extra onions, which was odd for Dean, he supposed that’s what Gabriel was referring to.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’d tell you not to act dumb, but I’m pretty sure you’re not acting right now.” He pulled out a chair and plopped down on it, straddling the back and resting his arms on the top, assessing Dean, who had his eyebrow cocked in question. “I’m talking about the other night, shit-for-brains.”

Dean’s expression cleared up and he opened his mouth in a silent ‘ah!’ the slipped into a smug grin as he leaned back against the headboard, looking down at the magazine perched on his thigh. “You liked it, huh?” he asked off-handedly, still grinning at his magazine.

“I’ll admit I was surprised,” Gabriel cocked his head. “I wasn’t expecting you to  _actually_ do it.”

“You know me.” Dean flashed his grin up at Gabriel. “I like to keep people on their toes.”

“Uh-huh.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes, watching Dean flip through his magazine, completely unaffected.

It had been two nights before, when the brothers had just finished a case. Dean had gone bar-hunting to celebrate and find some tail to chase, while Sam stayed home and massaged his bruised rib cage (Castiel had done a quick healing job when he’d showed up, but Sam was so tired after that, he’d just passed out and left Dean to have his fun).

Gabriel, bored and looking for some entertainment, had followed Dean to the bar. Since his favorite form of entertainment was harassing the hell out of his newly formed allies, he’d seized an opportunity when Dean was chatting up a busty blonde by the pool tables.

“What the  _hell_ is this?!” Gabriel had shrieked, voice high and angry, storming up to Dean, who spun around in confusion. He’d caught sight of Gabriel and his frown only deepened, even more confused. “We get into  _one_ stupid fight and you’re already out trying to score with some trashy slut at a bar!”

“Hey!” the girl had protested, but Gabriel didn’t pay attention to her.

Before Dean could open his mouth to ask Gabriel what the  _fuck_ he was doing, Gabriel took control of his tear ducts and made them start producing big, fat tears that welled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He sobbed into his hands, acutely aware of how many people were staring and how flustered Dean was.

“I c-came here to a-apologize!” Gabriel wailed between sobs. “I j-just love you…so mu-much.” He lifted his wet face and glared at Dean, spitting out, “But I see you obviously don’t give a  _shit_ about me!”

Gabriel filed away the face Dean was sporting at that moment to laugh at later before resuming his weeping. Dean was totally in shock, eyes casting around the bar to look at all the watching patrons. He knew he was cornered and if he started calling Gabriel out on his shit, calling him a liar and a fake, no one would believe him. Because Gabriel was a damn good actor. Dean would just look like even more of a douchebag than he already did.

There was just a minor change in Dean’s face when he decided what he was going to do, and he took a step towards Gabriel, arms coming up just a fraction as if reaching out for him.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Dean said softly and it was surprise enough for Gabriel to stop crying and lift his head. “You’re right, I’m an asshole. You shouldn’t be apologizing to me. I was being the dick and it was my fault. Why don’t we go home and talk about it?”

Quickly changing the tracks back to his favor, Gabriel cried, “You don’t mean that! You’re just saying that because there are people watching! You don’t really care about me.”

Not one to admit defeat, Dean went on. “No, baby, that’s not true. You know I love you.”

“Prove it!” Inside, Gabriel was grinning like a fool, knowing he had won now. “Kiss me! Kiss me right here, in front of everyone so they all know you love me.”

Dean hesitates, eyes narrowing a bit at Gabriel, and Gabriel’s trying really hard not to burst into a fit of laughter, but then Dean swoops in and pulls him in by the waist, pressing his mouth hot and insistent to Gabriel’s. Gabriel’s eyes widen in shock, before he remembers he’s playing a part. He doesn’t know whether his character would push Dean away and smack him—which would be even more fun for Gabriel—or kiss back.

Then Dean presses in closer and Gabriel can feel a tongue trying to sneak in between his lips, and Gabriel decides that maybe going along with it might not be so bad. His hands went to the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him in closer and kissing him back, just as deep and passionate as Dean was making it.

They pulled away and Gabriel noticed that the blonde chick had vanished from where she had been hovering behind Dean during their entire exchange.

Dean caught Gabriel’s eyes, faces within inches of each other, and they were full of laughter and amusement. “I love you,” he whispered warmly, for the benefit of those close enough to hear him. Gabriel blamed being defeated for the swooping feeling in his gut.

“Let’s go home,” Gabriel whispered back and Dean nodded, taking him by the hand and leading him out the door.

As soon as they were inside Dean’s car, Dean turned and punched him on the shoulder, hard. “You  _asshole!_ ”

Gabriel finally burst out into laughter. “See you back at the motel,  _baby._ ” He winked and vanished.

“So why’d you do it?” Gabriel asked now, two days later, straddling a chair and watching Dean closely.

“Because I’ve had a really big crush on you since the first time you killed me,” Dean replied dryly, eyes still on his magazine.

“You should have told me. I could have made all those deaths a lot more interesting if I had known.”

Dean made a non-committal noise in his throat and didn’t reply, convinced the conversation was done with.

But Gabriel didn’t feel like letting it die so easily. “So you did it to beat me at my own game?”

“Duh.” Dean finally looked up, smiling. “And it felt  _good._ ”

Gabriel shrugged. “I am a pretty fantastic kisser.”

Dean deadpanned. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Sure, sure.” Gabriel smirked, concocting a plan to remind Dean who exactly was the top dog around here. “So…would you do it again?”

“Kiss you?”

“Rise up to my challenge.”

Dean smirked, teeth sharp. “Anytime, asswipe.”

“Really?” Gabriel slipped out of the chair and moved over to Dean, who watched him with cautious eyes. “You sure about that, macho man?”

He swung one leg over Dean’s thighs, knocking off the magazine onto the mattress, straddling Dean, whose eyes had gone comically wide.

“What the  _hell_ are you doing?” Dean said, throat bobbing.

“Challenging you,” Gabriel smirked. He leaned down and started kissing and nibbling Dean’s neck. Dean was still as a statue, so taut he would probably topple over if you pushed him.

Going over his options while Gabriel worked over his neck, Dean thought quickly. If he pushed Gabriel away, he would lose, and that just wasn’t about to happen. If he went along with it, maybe it would surprise Gabriel enough to get him to stop. If he went along with it, he got to kiss Gabriel again and even though the guy was insufferable as hell, he really  _was_ a good kisser. Dean figured it was okay as long as it was kept between them and Sam never, ever, ever found out. Ever.

So Dean grabbed Gabriel’s face and pulled him up to kiss him, just as hard and just as passionate as the first time. Gabriel was certainly caught off-guard and froze up for a moment, but fell into the kiss just like he had before, hands coming up to pull Dean closer by the lapels of his shirt.

They kissed heavily for a long time, each one waiting for the other to pull away first. Neither did, so they just kept going, getting more and more into what had now become a teenage-worthy makeout session,  Gabriel squirming around on Dean’s lap to press as close to him as he could. All that movement was causing some friction between their jeans that had Dean a little more aroused than he would like to admit.

The emerging boner that was developing was almost enough to get Dean to stop, but then Gabriel pressed in closer, torsos pressed together, and Dean could definitely feel something bulging from the angel’s jeans too, which means Gabriel was enjoying this as much as he was, even if neither of them would admit they were enjoying it.

Gabriel’s hands got braver, whether it was because he was still trying to push Dean into caving or because he actually wanted to touch was a mystery to Dean, but it’s not like he could just ask. So he let Gabriel fondle his chest and grip his back, and when Gabriel’s hand slipped down to his jeans, Dean broke away for only a second.

In that second, Gabriel caught Dean’s eyes, the mischievous spark right there behind the dilated pupils. He was smirking and brushing his fingers just slightly under Dean’s navel, questioning, challenging, as if he was waiting for Dean to say that  _that_ was the last straw and push him away.

With a quick drawing of breath, Dean caught Gabriel’s mouth again and continued kissing him, hands coming down to his waist to shift him into a more comfortable position to take lead of the kiss. Smiling against Dean’s onslaught, Gabriel undid Dean’s button and zipper and pushed his hand inside, hand wrapping around the half-hard flesh and stroking it to fullness, making Dean moan into his mouth.

Surging up, Dean pushed Gabriel down onto the bed, his hand slipping from Dean’s pants. Dean slotted himself between Gabriel’s legs, looking down at him for a moment before kissing him again, hands moving to undo the angel’s pants. He wanted to maybe kiss down Gabriel’s neck for a bit, like Gabriel had been doing earlier, tease the angel a little. But he was wary of leaving Gabriel’s mouth free, scared he’d ask if this was just for the sake of winning or if it was something else. Dean realized that he honestly didn’t know the answer and he was terrified of letting the question get out in the open. If they didn’t talk about it, they could at least pretend.

Freeing Gabriel’s dick, Dean took just a moment from Gabriel’s lips to pull his out and spit into his hand, slicking them up. Gabriel didn’t say a word as he did it, just let out soft noises of pleasure, and Dean’s chest loosened a little bit.

Dean lined up their dicks and kissed Gabriel again, Gabriel’s hands going into his hair and knees folding up to give Dean more space. Dean started thrusting shallowly, moaning as their dicks ground together. With a roll of his hips, Gabriel gave him encouragement and he picked up the pace, moving faster against him, the cold bite of both their zippers giving the pleasure he felt an extra kick.

They both moaned and gasped against each other’s mouths as Dean went faster and faster, aware that Sam would be back soon and he couldn’t catch them like this. He’d never hear the end of it.

Dean ground his hips down and Gabriel made a beautiful sound, fingers squeezing Dean’s biceps. They moved together, the dry drag kind of uncomfortable but unbelievably hot regardless, and soon Dean was feeling too warm too fast.

He pulled his lips away from Gabriel’s and moved faster, seeking friction and pressure and getting it as Gabriel thrust up for him, over and over and then Dean lost it, gasping into Gabriel’s shoulder and stuttering his hips, staining both their shirts. Gabriel’s nails dug into his skin through his clothes and Dean pulled away when his dick finished, feeling tender and pained. He slicked his hand again and reached down, jacking Gabriel off quickly.

Gabriel’s hips bucked and jumped as Dean worked, coming a few moments later with a satisfied groan and smile that made Dean swallow thickly, trying to forget it and how it made him feel.

When they both finished, Gabriel took a moment to catch his breath, smiling and humming quietly to himself. He snapped his fingers and suddenly they were both tucked back into their pants, zippered up, and shirts stainless. Dean was still between his legs, still looming over him, and Gabriel smirked up at him, although it wasn’t as cocky as he was probably trying to make it.

“So,” Dean said and cleared his throat when it came out embarrassingly hoarse and rough. “Uh…who wins?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Pretty sure we both do… _baby,_ ” he added as an afterthought and Dean laughed a bit.

“Cool.” He flustered for a moment before finally pulling away and giving Gabriel room to sit up. He hadn’t jumped a mile away as soon as they were finished, and he patted himself on the back for it.

Gabriel straightened up and even though Dean was no longer between his legs, he was still pretty close, and Gabriel smiled up at him. Dean found himself smiling back and, on some strange whim, leaned in and kissed him again, soft and sweet and nothing like their first.


End file.
